Harry Potter and the Pharaoh of the Nile
by Hany Potter
Summary: Harry recive a strange letter from someone how call himself the pharaoh of the nile.powerful magic. heir of gryffindor, elemntal magic, HG/RHr
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

As shadows lengthened that hot summer evening, a teenage boy slumped against a wall near the play park. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging himself in misery. It had been a very long couple of weeks since Harry Potter had returned to Number Four, Privet Drive from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were being their usual nasty selves, and Dudley was bullying Harry in ever more devious ways. Harry had the regular contact with Order of the Phoenix members they'd promised, which did help him with his relatives to some extent, but he was still having trouble coping with his grief, guilt and fear. He kept these problems to himself, always insisting "I'm fine!" when anyone asked, but he was far from being fine. All he wanted was quiet time alone. He needed to come to accept both Sirius's death and the implications of the prophecy he'd heard from Dumbledore about him and Voldemort. Harry's shock and sense of denial about both things had just begun to wear off; leaving him aching, empty and scared inside, but he dared not show his feelings around his family. He'd managed to hide his grief from them until earlier that evening, after a chicken dinner, when a stray thought wandered into his head: "Buckbeak would enjoy these bones." The thought of Buckbeak brought the loss of Sirius crashing through the fragile protective barriers Harry had tried to build around his emotions, and he gulped back a sob.

"What's the matter with you?" Dudley demanded.

Harry shook his head and swallowed hard, fighting back tears, furious at himself for losing control. "Nothing."

"Mum! Dad! Look! He's CRYING!" his horrible cousin chortled with glee.

"What is wrong with you?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"I said NOTHING! I'm FINE!" Harry shouted as he rose to leave the room.

"SIT DOWN!" roared Uncle Vernon. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done this time?"

Harry was devastated. What had he done this time? Just managed to lead the only parent-figure he had left to his death, just as he had done with Cedric. It was his fault his parents were dead. His fault, in each and every case. His fault. . . .

He lifted his head and returned his uncle's glare. He wouldn't let them get to him. Stiff upper lip and all that. "I said it's nothing. Just leave me alone. May I please be excused?"

"No, not until we get to the bottom of this," his uncle growled. "If we leave you alone in this state, there's no telling what abnormal mischief you might do!"

A deadly silence settled over the table, broken occasionally by Dudley's snorts of laughter at Harry's dilemma. Harry fought for self-control, anger taking the place of his overwhelming grief for at least a moment.

"I'm FINE. May I PLEASE be excused now?" He ground his teeth, praying he wouldn't do accidental magic in his rage.

"What's the matter, did you fail all your exams? Did your little friends dump you?" Dudley asked in a snide voice.

"No, and no."

"I don't know why anybody would be your friend anyway. You're just a creepy, useless orphan boy without two pennies to rub together! Who would choose to be around YOU?" his cousin sneered.

"I do have friends, people who care about me. . ." Harry snapped defensively.

His statement made his uncle blanches, then swallow hard, reached a trembling hand toward his son. "Dudders, leave Harry alone, there's a good boy."

"What? Why?"

"You don't want him writing to his godfather. . ." Vernon said with a nervous glance at his nephew. The sudden pallor on Harry's face made the man look at him more closely. "How is that godfather of yours, anyway? You haven't been writing to him complaining about your life here, have you?"

Harry's emotions were too near the surface and a tear escaped. "I can't. He's dead."

Aunt Petunia straightened suddenly, her eyes like daggers. "Dead? And you continued to act as if he was a danger to us?"

"Oh, so that mass murderer's dead, eh?" Uncle Vernon cried, rubbing his hands with glee. "Now what will you try to threaten us with, huh? Humph."

"Well, I say good riddance! The world's better off without that awful man," Aunt Petunia sniffed disdainfully. "If he'd ever turned up here to visit you . . . well, it's just a good thing that never happened. What would the neighbors think!"

Dudley leaned close to Harry and sneered, "Not so tough now, are you?"

Harry stormed out of the room slamming to his bedroom the door shut after him ,He sat on his on fuming from his "supposed to be his only family" thinking about how life never was fair to him first the death of his parents then Dumbeldore sending him to live with the Dersyles and finally meeting Hagrid and learning about being a wizard and going to Hogwarts finally Harry found a place were he call it home and making great friends with both Ron and Hermiony the thought of his two best friends make him smile sadly and remembered that they were the happy memory he used against the couple of dementors last summer. The thought of the dementors reminded him of Serius and made his heart ache from grief. Before he knew it he was sleeping in his tiny bed facing more nightmares about Voldemort, Cedric and Serius while always remembering the last sentence of the prophecy _"either must die on the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"._

He woke up next morning to find the sun shinning brightly across the horizon "it must be after 10 O'clock, I wonder why the Dersyles left me sleeping" he mused to himself, he put on his glasses and stretched then there was a bright blast of fire and to his astonshmint he found a white phoenix hovering above his bed and looking to him intensely with his black eyes _"Wow, I never knew that white phoenix exist they are usually red and gold "_Harry wondered

The phoenix sang a little note then dropped a scroll in his lap Harry picked it and it was made of a strange material feels like the bardy Ron brought from Egypt while visiting Bill. He untied the scroll to find a neat handwriting in black ink saying

Dear

It came to our information that your country and especially you has a certain problem with some Dark wizard with the name of Tom Marvolo Riddel or as he call himself "Lord Voldemort" and I think that I can offer a great deal of help to you if you accept the offer the scroll is a portkey that will escort you to my resident it will activate after one week at 12:00 AM I think it is enough time for you to make a decision as u will not return until the first of September

Best regards  
Pharaoh of the Nile

_Note: A phoenix never serve evil_

The second he finished the letter the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames

Harry sat on his bed shocked. He knew something about pharaohs from his history of magic something about powerful members and Ramses II but he couldn't remember any details. He made up his mind firstly he will know everything he could about the so called pharaoh then he will pack his things and bye-bye to this hell house and his "beloved family" he felt a twinge of excitement in disobeying Dumbledore's orders he still felt that Dumbledore is a bit responsible in the death of his godfather, also how the headmaster could ever trust Snape was beyond his imagination the "_greasy haired git_" as Ron always called him he was always evil to any non-slythrien and he can't even teach potions . His thoughts wondered a bit about Snape then he went to Hedwig cage saying "up to a bit of flying girl?" she stands up and hooted as saying "when I am not?" he wrote to the book store in diagon alley asking for a some reference about the so called _"Pharaoh of the Nile", _he watched Hedwig flying out of the window until she disappeared in the blue sky sighting deeply he got out of his room to begin his day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

He spent the rest of the day doing his chores to avoid the any reason of contact with his uncle and aunt and to avoid any chance of accidental magic that may cause an called problems with the ministry. Even if the ministry now made it public knowledge that Harry is the good guy and restored Dumbledore to all his privileges and the daily prophet made it quit the story " _how he dueled Voldemort in the duel that can compete Dumbledore's with Grindelwald_ "

"The prophet never get the true story wither it is with or against me" he mused

After he finished his chores for the day it was already late and he decided to call it a night and went to another sleepless night from nightmares from his grief over Series.

He woke up the next morning on the sound of Hedwig tapping the window.

"back already girl" he told her

She was carrying a huge old dusty book that is warped in brown paper with a note attached to the front, he removed the note unfold it then started to read

Dear, Mr. Potter

It was very hard to find that book because it has been so long for anyone to ask about Ancient Egypt wizarding history, but I think that book will answer any questions that are in your mind about the Royal family of Ancient Egypt.

Sincerely yours

Flourish and blots

_Note: The book is free of any charge as our way to help in the war effort good luck in your battles._

Harry smiled lightly at the thought of the old book shop owner and remembered that this is not his fight alone. Voldemort was attacking a lot of innocent and as long there people to stand up and fight, he will not win.

He unwrapped the book to find very old and battered book with the title of "_History of the Ancient Egyptian Royal family_" he opened the book and started reading "_the Egyptian royal family started about 5000 BC when Mina or as they call him Narmar king of south Egypt declared a war on the north and united Egypt to be the first pharaoh of Egypt, the Royal family since him didn't have any magical members or as the known to us, However the members of the royal family was always known as very powerful woriors and were very skillful in the arts of combat that was until Ramses II born he was the first recorded wizard in the human history about 3500 BC. And if the scripting on the temples walls were right he was a very powerful wizard that he even considered himself a God(the description showed him much more powerful than the great Merlin __Ambrosius__himself).What made the royal family very powerful and famous after that, That after Ramses II every pharaoh only has one son and his son was very powerful wizard, after several investigations it appear that every heir is born with his magic added to it a magical residues from every pharaoh before him. And after several millennia the amount of magic in every pharaoh was unmatched in any being in the universe. The pharaohs was considered as the first magical government in the recorded history so it was considered that the pharaoh was the highest magical authority on the planet was the first rule in the foundation of International confederation of wizards 500 BC by the great Merlin. After the confederation was founded by 150 years there was a great disorder in the weather of Egypt that caused the death of hundreds of citizens and after this incident the Egyptian Royal family disappeared with all its residents. It was rumored that the pharaoh was killed in this disorders but there was no prove for that as there weren't any environmental changes that appeared from the discharging of such magical energy. So there is a common belief that the royal family is still living somewhere, but the reason of there disappearance is still a mystery." _the book goes on naming every pharaoh and his achievements and various battles they fought.

"Wow" was all what Harry could say after that. If this pharaoh is the real descendant of Ramses II then they are going to have a very very powerful ally and that will certainly going to reverse the balance of the war to their side. He made up his mind "this portkey isn't leaving without me" he thought.

He spent the rest of the week doing the same chores for his uncle and aunt and answering the letters from Hermione and Ron by the same short answer "I am fine". Ron letters was always the same "hi mate how are things blah blah blah " but Hermione was always trying to open up and talk his feelings about Series death which was very annoying. He knew she has his best interests in her but sometimes she doesn't know when to stop. His thoughts wondered for a bit while writing his usual replies for his friends and the order. After the train trip Lupin asked him to write a note to the order every couple of days as a check about how the threat on the dersyles going. It was the 5 minutes for the portkey departure and he was sitting on his trunk with all his things packed in it including his precious items that he kept under the loose floorboard and Hedwig locked in her cage. The seconds ticked 3,2,1 and he had the feeling of being pulled by his navel as a sign of activating of the portkey. And in a swish of colors he was gone from no.4 Private drive.


End file.
